ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Graham Humbert/Storybrooke Live
This is a list of Graham Humbert's statuses on Storybrooke Live. Enchanted Forest *I don't understand how people can waste time on parties. Parties are trivialities. *The Queen apparently needs to see me. If she's about to say something about the wolf, she won't be greeted by a happy Huntsman. *Have to deliver Snow White's note to the Queen now the job is done. Storybrooke *If anyone sees Henry Mills, the Mayor's son, please call the Sheriff's station. He's been missing for several hours. *Thank you to everyone that kept an eye out; Henry has returned safely. *In for breakfast, as always, at Granny's. *Leroy wasn't brought in today. Looks like he's turning over a new leaf. Here's hoping he feels the same way. *The John Doe from the hospital is missing. Any word about his condition would be appreciated, if he is spotted. *Glad to see that the John Doe - David Nolan - had someone to come look out for him. *Storybrooke could seriously do with a deputy. Gotta go check the budget. *Avoid the area around the old town mine. It has collapsed, and we are working on clearing the area. *The two people stuck in the mine have been brought to safety thanks to Deputy Swan. As said before, avoid the old mine area. *Yes, we law enforcement types actually do like doughnuts. *All night-time grievances should be reported directly to the Sheriff's station or phone, and not to Deputy Swan. She will be working during the day from now on. *An update from the Sheriff's Office: All of our current job positions are filled except for our Forensic Specialist. Here are some folks you can go to if you need help around the town: Deputy: Emma Swan Officers: Greyson Darcy (who has an intern named Emily Urban), John Winchester; Crime Analyst: Skye Ryder; Freelancers: Laurence Eatonshire and Sabrina Fletcher If you need to get in touch with me but are having trouble doing so, talk to the town Historian, who also doubles as my assistant of sorts, Miss Lindsay Bates. She keeps up with all of the case listings and holds the police records. Talk to her about that open position, or if you have any questions that I cannot get to right away. *Today has been both strange and interesting. It's time to get some answers. Blog Enchanted Forest 'The Huntsman's Wolf' Name's Richard. I have to ask: Since when have wolves been considered pets? Animals like dogs, sure. But really? Have the rules changed? I missed that note when it passed through the kingdom, looks like. As a concerned citizen, I think someone needs to explain to the Huntsman how pets work. He's got a wolf that he brings around with him everywhere, and says the thing is his "family" or something. That's not a thought that quite settles in my gut. I don't think that any other pub owners want animals in their places at all, nonetheless wolves. The man is just too protective or something, I figure. It doesn't make it right or normal, though. Also, what kind of man cries over his kills? Animals are no more pure than humans are - they've killed too, the majority of them. I mean, I can't think what else he's referring to. So thanking them or whatever else he says he does is just strange. I dunno what his deal is, but it just weirds me out and it should stop. And if his wolf ever comes into my pub again, the Huntsman better not get into some brawl. He should just avoid public places of dining, really. Safer for everyone. Besides, the man goes around and has his wolf help him kill, doesn't he? Otherwise why does he have it follow him round? I'm pretty sure the fight in my pub isn't the first he's been in. But seriously. Someone tell him, because I'm not going near that animal. Storybrooke 'Computers Are Confusing' Well, hello to whoever is reading this. I’ll apologize in advance for any strange posts or any challenges I will have in writing this. I really don’t understand computers very well. It took me far too long to figure how to set this page up, I’ll admit. Alas, I need to try to keep logs somewhere other than in all of my folders. I may be fairly organized, but I have heard that it’s easier to keep up with computer files than paper ones. This log, then, will partly consist of what I’ll be calling “Storybrooke Watch” as well as my own thoughts for the day. For most posts, I’ll split up the segments. Start with the incidents that day. Then I’ll switch over to myself. I daresay most people won’t be too interested in that part, which is why I’m listing it separately, and secondly. For example: Nothing out of the ordinary happened today, really. Leroy was brought in, though that was expected. I seem to see him all the time, now, though my record until now are quite vague. I’ll need to start taking better notes, it seems. I feel like I’ve said that before, but I’m actually feeling rather determined this time. That said, there wasn’t all that much else that happened for today’s log. So I’ll start the personal section of this with… well, some facts about myself. I have been Sheriff of Storybrooke for ages, it feels like, and though I often feel drawn to the outdoors, I find that most of my time is spent in the office. I sometimes joke that I do some of my patrolling in there, if only because much of my time outside of the office is spent doing the real patrolling. That’s not to say that I don’t do my job. I’m just rather old-fashioned in my choices, I suppose. I go to Granny’s for breakfast each morning, as so many here do, and try to know everyone in town. That way, if anything happens, I’ll have people to go to for information. So far it’s worked out quite well. Speaking of the people in this town: I feel like I know all of them very well. I’m not sure I could tell you exactly how well, and I’m not sure precisely how long each of them have lived here, but it seems like they always have. I suppose I’m just used to their being around by now. Either way, Storybrooke seems to always consist of the same people. It isn’t very often that we see new people here, though our tourist business never seems to have any real trouble. Not that I’ve noticed, anyway. Basically, as I become better at understanding this technology, these logs will hopefully become more relevant to whoever decides to read them. 'Henry Mills: Found' Storybrooke Watch: Last night, the mayor’s son went missing and I was called in to try and find him. After searching for a time, we decided to go back to her house and see if he had returned. We had been inside the house for a bit before Ms. Mills opened the front door and found Henry standing outside with a blonde woman I had never seen before. As it turns out, the boy had gone off to Boston to find his birth mother, and had somehow managed to get her to come to town with him. An hour or so later, we found out about the woman’s car crashing into the Welcome sign on the edge of town. The only thing that made sense was that she was drunk, so we brought her into the station and put her in a cell overnight, next to Leroy. Yes, he was in again. Seems to always be in, really. Emma Swan - the woman in question - was quite sure she hadn’t been drinking enough to wreck, but the conversation was cut short when Regina came in and explained that Henry had disappeared again. Emma made a deal of sorts where she agreed to help us find him provided we let her out. She was clearly proficient in her computer skills, where I’m still struggling to properly use this log. Thoughts for the day: Speaking of struggles, I noticed that Emma seemed to be having a rough time with all of this. Regina always gets what she wants - as is expected of the mayor. She makes many of the rules, I’ve found, though the town seems to be put-together enough for my tastes. Even as the Sheriff. So I don’t really see a problem with it, myself. There is something different about Ms. Swan, though, as compared to the people who I’m used to seeing around Storybrooke. She’s interesting, to say the least. I can’t say I wasn’t impressed with her natural ability to find people - like Henry. Following trails, finding people… well, that’s usually what I feel most at home doing. But today I couldn’t seem to figure things out without Emma’s lead. It was rather unnerving, actually. I am not used to feeling lost. I just hope that she and Regina do not continue to fight like they have been since they met. It can’t be helpful for Henry, among other things. Like the textbooks at our local schools. Either Emma will go back to Boston, or I’ll be keeping an eye on the pair of them for a while. 'Leroy is Learning' Storybrooke Watch: Ms. Swan got herself into some trouble today. Again. According to Dr. Hopper, she went into his office and assaulted him in order to get ahold of Henry’s psychiatric file. She denied it - and was rather convincing about it - but I had to bring her into the station anyway. Even as I was taking her mug shots, she was still trying to convince me that she hadn’t done anything wrong. That he had handed her the files without any struggle. I did not get to look over Dr. Hopper for any signs of injuries, so I couldn’t say one way or another. Emma seemed very sure that someone had framed her - had set her up. I couldn’t see who would have done it, though our discussion was cut off - that seems to happen a lot while I’m talking to her - because Henry came in with his teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard. Mary Margaret helped Emma by bailing her out. Unfortunately, Ms. Swan chose to then go to Mayor Mills’ yard and chainsaw her tree. Not the wisest decision for a woman who did not seem to enjoy being in jail. Regina wanted to have Ms. Swan arrested again, but chose not to do so. Surprisingly, Leroy was not brought in today. Thoughts for the day: You know what is interesting? Twice today I had someone tell me that they thought I was interested in our newcomer, Emma Swan. Unfortunately, they were not implying that I was interested in knowing if she planned on running over anymore signs in our town during her visit. Emma herself thought I was attempting to flirt with her. It was her son, however, that sent her the cocoa that she assumed was from me. The one that surprised me was the mayor implying that I was interested in Emma. Yes, she is interesting, and yes, I feel drawn to her. But it is strange that the one thing I find myself interested in is the new visitor in Storybrooke. I rarely feel anything. Anything real, that is. Except I feel drawn to her. I want to know her. I usually don’t mind being a sort of lone wolf when it comes to patrolling and protecting the town. But there are things that I am sure I could learn from Emma. Apparently, she is staying in town, after all. Perhaps I will have that chance. I only hope that it does not involve arresting her again. I’m not sure how many times Mayor Mills thinks we can lock Emma in the station. Hopefully the boy doesn’t get hurt in the process. 'At Home in the Woods' Storybrooke Watch: According to Mayor Mills, the John Doe at the hospital woke up and went missing this morning. When we went to the hospital, we found that the claim was true and that she had heard right. Regina is the man’s contact, by hospital records, so she was the first informed it seems. I almost wasn’t surprised with Emma showed up at the hospital with Henry and Mary Margaret. Henry ran in first with the other two following, and when no-one else had an idea, Emma thought to turn to technology again. It only made me more certain that my old-fashioned ways aren’t going to be enough anymore. That’s part of the reason why I’m keeping up this log, even if there probably aren’t many people actually reading this now. But back to the hospital: Leroy - again, he wasn’t called in. Maybe he’s getting better about his drinking habits - was on the job along with Walter. Though they tried to place blame on one another, Emma pointed out that we were looking at the wrong videotape, and we found that the John Doe had walked out on his own, and headed towards the woods. For once during my time around Emma, I felt prepared to take on the case. It wasn’t until we got to the woods that I really fell into my comfort zone. Tracking is something I find myself at home with, so finding my way to the waterline was simple. It was there, next to the toll bridge, that Mary Margaret’s flashlight found the man’s body. She knew CPR, which I had not been aware of until then, and was able to wake him. Upon returning to the hospital, we found out that his name is David Nolan, and that his wife thought he’d left town years ago. Thoughts for the day: Finding David, having his wife realize why he had never contacted her… it’s the first time I can remember actually saving someone. I’m sure it isn’t actually the first time this has happened, but it is the only one I can vividly remember. Some part of me was surprised that I had solved - rather, helped to solve - something this important, considering how generic and usual our towns’ cases seem to be, normally. Ever since Emma showed up, things have changed. The clock started moving, this man went missing, and the town seems more interesting. My time in the woods earlier this evening had me missing the outdoors more than I expected. Once again, I find myself wondering what Emma must think of me after everything she has seen and done. My work as Sheriff usually involves drunken men being rude to those around them or missing pets - not missing people or people that skip bail, as she is supposed to have done before coming to Storybrooke. Emma did not, as far as I know, seem pleased with David’s wife showing up. It is, admittedly, strange that the woman had never heard about her husband being in the hospital. Did he not know many people in the town? No-one recognized him and suggested she stop by? Emma really has an eye for this sort of thing. I would have gone about town asking if anyone had seen him before thinking to look at the security cameras. I’m starting to wonder if she wouldn’t be a help to me on the police force. She did say she was looking to stay a while. Even if she only means to learn about her son and look after him. 'Mine Collapse' Storybrooke Watch: Avoid going near the old mine if at all possible, because it collapsed. If you hadn’t heard. I think most everyone was there, though, so I’m not sure how you would have missed it. Henry Mills went inside, followed by Dr. Archibald Hopper, just before it collapsed further. Deputy Swan was sent down an air shaft, which Dr. Hopper’s dog discovere, where she rescued Henry and Dr. Hopper. It was lucky that Archie had his umbrella with him, otherwise he might have fallen to his death, rather than caught himself on Emma’s harness. The Mayor has suggested paving over the mine, in order to keep the area safe. No word is available yet as to when that will happen, or if it actually ever will. Thoughts of the day: Everyone was drinking after Henry and Archie were rescued, but I didn’t want to. I was still feeling shocked - I am still feeling shocked - by the fact that no matter what happens, I cannot solve it the way Emma can. There is something about her than I can’t place. She and Henry seem to have a bond through that ‘Operation Cobra’ he’s always going on about, but I haven’t been let in on the joke. I’m just waiting for the day when I can be the one that solves something and Emma can… see that she doesn’t have to do everything for herself, I guess. Though she’s pretty determined, I’ll give her that. I don’t think she noticed - Emma, I mean - but she wasn’t the only one who caught what Regina did after Henry was rescued. The Mayor just pushed Emma away, after she had saved the boy. She seemed to have that moment of realization: she wanted to be part of Henry’s life. I’ve been waiting for her to catch on. Everyone else seems convinced already. Anyway, she seemed to want it to go unnoticed, so I didn’t say anything. I wanted to, though. I’m still curious about Emma, if I’m being honest. It’s interesting that someone with such a past as hers can be so quickly invested in Henry. I wouldn’t say I’m surprised, though. I’m starting to understand that idea, myself. Not with Henry, of course. It’s different for Emma and her son. For me, it’s being so interested in what Emma has to say. What she thinks about a case. I want her to think I’m doing a good job. I want her sarcastic comments. I don’t understand it, but where I feel empty around others, I feel alive around her. 'No More Nights' Storybrooke Watch: Other than a need to report that Deputy Swan is taking the night shift, I don’t have anything for today. The town was quiet, somehow, and didn’t have any real disasters. Thoughts for the day: Deputy Swan may not agree with what I wrote above. She barreled into me as I was leaving the Mayor’s house tonight. I understand why she is so angry. I really do. But it isn’t something that I want to do, so much as something I feel that I have to do. I can’t even say why I go to Regina’s, but it’s like I’m forced to. I don’t leave feeling different. After what Emma pointed out, I just left feeling guilty. Henry has no idea, and I guess Emma is right about his being lucky for it. I don’t think she really wanted me to tell her, though. She acted like she wished she had known, but wouldn’t it have just made things worse from the start? I don’t think it would have helped, to be sure. Either way, now she’s furious and won’t work nights anymore. That makes an excuse for my not going to Regina’s, I suppose. But even still, council meetings are something I also cannot seem to get out of. Not the normal kind, but Regina’s sort. Either way, they’re really as interesting as I’m supposed to think they are. Alas, even after Emma found out I feel like I’m still required to do what Regina wants, and I actually feel sick about it. I just need to find Emma and explain. I’ve got to, before she decides to quit or… well, I just don’t want her to change her mind about me. Although she may have, already. Category:Storybrooke Live